1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a touch-controlled system and a method thereof. More particularly, the invention relates to a touch-controlled system using a hidden coding technique and a method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, with rapid development and wide application of information technology, wireless communication and information appliances, touch panels are gradually used to replace conventional keyboards and mice to serve as input devices of operation interfaces of many information products.
The commonly used touch panels can be grouped into resistive touch panels, capacitive touch panels and electromagnetic touch panels. According to a conventional touch method, suitable sensing devices are used in a panel to sense a touch position of a user, for example, sensors are added to the panel. When a finger or another object (for example, a pen) touches the sensor of the panel, an analog signal is generated, and a controller of the panel may convert the analog signal into a digital signal for sending to a host. Then, the host transmits back the touch position and displays it on a screen by using a touch driving program.
The conventional touch technique can only be applied to touch panels having sensors, and a problem of touch position offset is generally occurred. Regarding a large-size panel, an amount of the sensing devices required by the touch panel is accordingly increased, which may aggravate a problem of sensing sensitivity and increase a manufacturing cost. Since the conventional touch technique has the above problems, a new generation of technological breakthrough is expected to enhance the evolution of the touch market or the touch products.